The Lost Quiver Ch 3
Chapter 3: Attack of the Fish People It didn’t take us long to run into trouble. As we walked to the train station, a small group of people began to form behind us but they kept growing in numbers. As we rounded a corner I took a quick look back and they were all wearing long coats and ski masks so I couldn’t see their faces. “I think we’re being followed,” I whispered to Megan, who only gave a small nod before changing direction again. As we walked I caught on to what she was doing; trying to get us as far away from people as possible while still giving us enough room to fight. We made it to a small park, but because it was winter, no one in their right mind would want to be out here. “This isn’t the way to the train station; you can be so dumb sometimes Megan,” Abrams shouted from behind us. Did he really not notice the group of twenty something figures behind us, he couldn’t be that dense. “Trust us, after we’re done with you, missing your train will be the least of your worries,” came a call from the leader of the group of figures. He removed his coat and mask to reveal itself to be a Telekhine. Not really a threat by themselves, they normally traveled in groups. “Where did you come from?” Abrams asked. He really was that dense. “It doesn’t matter, let me take care of this guys,” and with that he twisted the buckle of his belt and a camouflage belt appeared with about four different pockets around the waist. He reached into one and pulled out…a pair of nun chucks. I couldn’t really complain as I was the guy with the huge hammer as my weapon, maybe those were his. My hopes were dashed when Megan called to him “Have you even used those before?” “No, but I saw someone use them in a movie last week and it looked awesome. Plus, I’m a child of Ares, I can use any weapon,” he yelled back to use before charging at the leader of the Telekhines. As he ran toward them, the all removed their coats and pulled out small weapons. They didn’t look like much, it seemed that they just grabbed a bunch of scraps out of some pile and would use them as clubs; the kinds of weapons you would expect forge workers to have. As Abrams drew closer, two of the monsters in front smashed their scraps together and a blast of air blew him back as he rolled to the ground. “Lucky shot, lets see if that works when you don’t have any hands!” They began to form into a defensive line, ready to knock back anyone that came near them. I made a quick motion to Megan as she began to shift away. Abrams on the other hand was back on his feet charging straight at them with his weapon in hand. I pulled out my hammer, something that hadn’t had a work out in awhile and I could feel it was happy to be out. As Abrams once again was blown back and I just ran past him, but not at the Telekhine. As they unleashed their blasts of air, I ran around them dodging the blasts and shifting around them, but never straight at them. “You are good at running away demigod. I think the first thing we will eat are your legs. Now stop moving!” it shouted as another group knocked Abrams down again. Did he not know that charging at them wouldn’t work? I looked back for a second to make sure he was ok. “Got ya,” one of the Telekhine called as they got ready to slam their scraps together, only to dissolve into dust as Megan appeared behind their line. She took out two more before they became scared and started running around in circles. I started chasing after them, knocking them out one at a time as their numbers became smaller and smaller. Even Abrams managed to knock out a few with those nun chucks. Before long there was only one left, “You dumb demigods, you have no idea what you are in for.” We would have asked him what he meant but Abrams jumped past us and smashed him over the head, sending him back to Tartarus. It was then that Megan exploded at him. I had only seen her mad a few times and she could be scarier than the gods. “Are you a moron!? We could of gotten him to talk, gotten information about Malcolm, is there a trap waiting for us; I guess we will never know because you just vaporized the only person that could of given us some information. I would call you a meathead but I don’t want to offend any nearby meat!” she yelled, I lifted my hand to stop her but I was scared that even a fraction of that anger would be directed at me. I looked at the large clock in the park and took a deep breath before trying to say anything. “Megan…” “WHAT!” “If we don’t go now, we might miss the train,” I said weakly. I think I was more scared of Megan than Athena. Chapter 4: This is a Knife [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111